psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Quality of care
Quality of care involves ensuring that all aspects of health care delivery are maintained to defined professional standards and treatment guidelines in organizations such as hospitals, child day centres, psychiatric clinics as well as by caregivers in peoples homes. In health care services, particularly managed care environments, quality of treatment should be seen as a clients right and this may be seen to be particularly important in mental health services where abuse and poor treatment have been endemic in many countries in the past. See also *Accountability *Clinical audit *Clinical governance *Quality of services *Utilization reviews References Quality of Care *Steffen (1988) "Quality medical care: a definition" JAMA 260:56-61 *Brook et al. (1996) "Quality of health care, part 2: measuring quality of care" NEJM. 335: 966-970. (Cited by (Spies et al. 2004) as "a growing optimism about the potential of measuring quality.") *Hofter et al. (1999) "The unreliability of individual physician 'report cards' for assessing the costs and quality of care of a chronic disease" JAMA. 281: 2098-2105. *Giuffrida et al. (1999) "Measuring quality of care with routine data: avoiding confusion between performance indicators and health outcomes" Br Med J. 319: 94-98. *McDonald (1999) "Quality measure and electronic medical systems" JAMA. 282: 1181-1182. *Goldman (1992) "The reliability of peer assessment of quality of care" JAMA. 267: 958-960 *Burns, Moskowitz, Ash, et al. (1992) "Self-report versus medical record functional status" 30(suppl): MS85-89 *Vu, Marcy, Colliver, et al. (1992) "Standardized (simulated) patients' accuracy in recording clinical performance check-list items" Med Educ. 26: 99-104 *Ferrell (1995) "Clinical performance assessment using standardized patients: a primer. Special series: core concepts in family medicine education" Fam Med. 27: 14-19 *Schwartz, Colliver (1997) "Using standardized patients for assessing clinical performance: An overview" Mt Sinai J Med. 63: 241-249 *Beullens, Rethans, Goedhuys, Buntinx (1997) "The use of standardized patients in research in general practice" Fam Pract. 14: 58-62 *Peabody et al. (2000) "Measure for measure: a prospective study comparing quality evaluation using vignettes, standardized patients, and chart abstraction" JAMA. 283: 1715-1722. *Schuster et al. (1998) "How good is the quality of health care in the United States?" Milbank Q. 76: 509, 517-563. (Cited by (Spies et al. 2004) as "demonstrated that it is possible to clearly describe many aspects of the quality of care.) Articles from Institutions Concerned with Quality of Care IOM Chassin & Galvin (1998) "The urgent need to improve health care quality. Institute of Medicine Roundtable on Health Care Quality" JAMA. 280: 1000-1005. The first statement of a National Roundtable on Health Care Quality in the US was that quality could be defined and measured with a degree of scientific accuracy comparable to that of most measures in clinical medicine. UK NHS McKee & Sheldon (1998) "Measuring performance in the NHS. Good that we moved beyond money and activity but problems remain" Br Med J. 316: 322 NHS Executive (1998) "The new NHS modern and dependable: A national framework for assessing performance" London: NHS Executive. McColl et al. (2000) "Clinical governance in primary care groups: the feasibility of deriving evidence-based performance indicators" Qual Health Care. 9: 90-97. Need to review this article to be sure of assignment. Joint Commission Nadzam, Turpin, Hanold, White (1993) "Data-driven performance improvement in health care: the Joint Commission's Indicator Measurement System (IMSystem)" Jt Comm J Qual Improv. 19(11):492-500 External links *Some references taken from here. *UK Care Quality Commision report on mental health Category:Quality of services Category:Treatment